looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Fly a Coyote
Go Fly a Coyote is the name of a CGI Road Runner and Coyote short from the episode, Sunday Night Slice. Plot In the desert, Wile E. uses a skateboard, six cans of ACME Instant Wind, and a kite in order to chase the Road Runner. During the chase, Road Runner traverses a hill, causing Wile E. to overshoot his prey and instead impact a boulder. Afterward, Road Runner again deceives his predator into an overshot, causing Wile E. to drop one of his cans. Inspecting the can, Road Runner sees a warning label reading "WARNING Do Not Shake," then tempts Wile E. into another chase, this time ensuring Wile E. will shake the cans during the chase. Pursuing the Road Runner once more, Wile E. skates over rocks and railroad tracks, shaking the cans in the process. As the coyote catches up to his prey, the can in use stops dispensing air, and to Wile E.'s horror, all five cans begin vibrating and subsequently explode, forming a tornado in which Wile E. gets caught. Inside the storm, the coyote is clobbered by a rock, a cactus, a spiked fence, and a dynamite shack, the latter causing another explosion. The tornado dissipates to reveal Wile E. trapped in the kite, which Road Runner gets to fly. Trivia *This the second CGI short to have the word "Coyote" in its title. *Despite claiming to be illiterate in the original Looney Tunes, the Road Runner is able to read the warning label on the ACME Instant Wind cans. *The Road Runner did not say "Meep Meep" in this short, but he is shown once to jump in the air as if he is "meeping". Goofs *The can Wile E. drops disappears as Wile E. begins his third chase. Gallery Snapshot20110915123813.png|Atop a boulder in the desert... Snapshot20110915123818.png|...Wile E. prepares for his new scheme. Snapshot20110915123835.png|ACME Instant Wind. Snapshot20110915123858.png|The Road Runner runs past his predator. Snapshot20110915123922.png|Wile E. commences his plan. Snapshot20110915123934.png|Wile E. catches up to Road Runner. Snapshot20110915123943.png|Road Runner stops as Wile E. continues. Snapshot20110915124002.png|The momentum sends Wile E. into a boulder... Snapshot20110915124004.png|...which lies atop another boulder. Snapshot20110915124013.png|Wile E. falls from the boulder... Snapshot20110915124021.png|...and hits the ground. Snapshot20110915124033.png|Wile E. realizes he is in danger. Snapshot20110915124045.png|The boulder impacts Wile E. Snapshot20110915124104.png|Wile E. overshoots his prey again. Snapshot20110915124122.png|Road Runner notices his predator has dropped a can. Snapshot20110915124125.png|The can bears a warning label. Snapshot20110915124137.png|Wile E. resumes the chase. Shaking Cans.png|Wile E. skates over the rocks... Can Shake.png|...and railroad tracks, unaware he is shaking the cans. Snapshot20110915124155.png|Wile E. almost reaches his prey. Can Fail.png|Just when Wile E. catches up, the can stops spraying wind. Snapshot20110915124207.png|The cans vibrate... Snapshot20110915124218.png|...and explode, forming a tornado. Snapshot20110915124225.png|The kite flies in the tornado. Snapshot20110915124231.png|Wile E. is trapped in the winds. Snapshot20110915124237.png|The kite strikes Wile E. Snapshot20110915124252.png|The tornado sucks up a cactus in its path. Snapshot20110915124301.png|The cactus slides off. Snapshot20110915124305.png|Wile E. notices something approaching... Snapshot20110915124308.png|...and panics. Snapshot20110915124313.png|A barbed wire fence impacts Wile E. Snapshot20110915124332.png|A dynamite shack approaches Wile E. Snapshot20110915124341.png|Wile E. panics. Snapshot20110915124353.png|Road Runner flying... Snapshot20110915124357.png|...a coyote. Category:CGI Coyote & Road Runner shorts